Cybertron!
by Sirius Pax
Summary: When Raf and Sirius, June's daughter, head through the bridge for Australia, they get a surprise, by ending up on Cybertron! Follow their journey as Sirius gets to experience horrific events to add to her life. Will Raf and Sirius get back though? What's life have in store for Sirius? please review.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron!?

The time on Cybertron

(Shows won't be in order and Optimus never has his upgrade, plus the predacon is on earth with Ultra Magnus, Arachnid is on a moon of Cybertron's, and Dreadwing is dead.)

My point of view

"Come on Raf!" I hollered as I ran to the bridge. Raf ran up beside me and we ran through. We were going on a trip in Australia to do some scientific study and I couldn't wait, I was born there. I stopped as we were halfway through and asked, "Does it feel like were going a lot slower?" "Yeah." Raf replied.

We walked forward and I gasped when I saw a red and white Cybertronian in front of me. "Raf, run." I said as I pushed him in front of me. I grabbed a welder as we passed out the door, but I gasped as I was picked up. "Sirius!" Raf said and I took the welder and started to burn the Cybertronian's servo.

The Cybertronian dropped me with a whirl and I pushed Raf in front of me. I looked around burned a mark on the wall whenever we turned a corner. We came to a stop and me and Raf gasped. "We're on Cybertron." We said in unison and awe.

I looked down and said, "We're going to have to climb down." "There's the hall of records, we can do research there!" Raf pointed out and I read the Cybertronian writing. It was old, but I could make it out. "Good job, Raf." I said and Raf smiled.

I started to climb down with the welder strapped to my back and dropped to the ledge. I held my hands out and Raf jumped down and I caught him. We continued like that until we landed on the ground. I looked at the freeway in front of me and Raf gulped. I held him close. "Easy." I said.

I lifted Raf onto my shoulders and glared at the road. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?" Raf asked and I said, "Hold on." I ran at the road and jumped down. I jumped from the Cybertronians and their wheels and got to the other side. I hoisted Raf up and pulled myself up.

"How did you know you could do that?" "I didn't." I replied. All of a sudden the road went silent except for a few Cybertronians every now and then and I gasped when I looked up. "Raf, remember that lesson from Ratchet on what rained on Cybertron?" "Yeah. You aren't thinking…" it started to rain and I gasped when a drop landed on me.

Raf and I looked at each other and screamed, "Acid rain storm!" I saw a red and blue Cybertronian and pushed Raf forward while he was under me. I looked down and tensioned as the acid drops fell onto my back and head. I picked Raf up when I saw that he was trying not to put pressure on his feet and held him under me as I ran after the Cybertronian. The acid splashed on my legs and I winced.

I ran in the door after the Cybertronian and followed him to a desk. I hid under the desk and sat down, keeping Raf close. I took his and mine shoes off when I saw they were melted and Raf whimpered as I touched his feet. "Easy. We're going to be fine." I said and Raf whimpered, "I'm scared. Don't leave me." "I won't leave." I soothed as I brushed his hair.

"Are you alright?" Raf asked and I said, "I'm just worried about you, Raf." I said as I held him closer. I gasped when the Cybertronian bent down and looked at us. Raf leaned deeper into me and I leaned into the wall. _"It is alright. I won't hurt you."_ The Cybertronian said and I looked down at Raf and slowly got up.

I walked forward and the Cybertronian put his servo out. I climbed onto it and the Cybertronian bent up. I looked up at him as Raf leaned deeper into me and I said to Raf, "He looks familiar, Raf." Raf looked up and shrugged. The Cybertronian walked from his station and into a room.

I and Raf looked around. There was a big Cybertronian in front of us. The Cybertronian that held us showed us to the Cybertronian and he looked up at us. I spaced out as the bigger Cybertronian started to talk and looked up at the Cybertronian holding me and Raf. 'Something's familiar about him, but I can't figure out what!' I thought as I looked at him.

The Cybertronian holding us suddenly made a protest chirp and I looked up at him. The Cybertronian was looking at me. _"Give her to me!"_ the bigger Cybertronian boomed and I got scared. I looked up at the Cybertronian and he carefully handed me to the Cybertronian. "SIRIUS!" Raf screamed and I screamed, "RAF!"

The Cybertronian holding Raf walked out and I started to cry. I looked at the bigger Cybertronian and he flipped the book open. He showed me symbols and made me memorize them. He closed the book and I drew the symbols and he nodded. He gently picked me up and walked out of the room. He walked to the station of the other, smaller Cybertronian and I smiled when I saw Raf.

"Sirius!" "Raf!" the bigger Cybertronian sat me down and I ran to Raf and picked him up in a hug. Raf smiled and leaned deep into my embrace. I looked up to see the bigger Cybertronian walking away and asked Raf, "What should we call Mr. big guy?" "Geezer!" Raf said and I smiled and nodded.

The Cybertronian that had found us looked down at us. "Hello." I said and he smiled and whirled, _"Hello."_ I looked down at Raf and gently sat him down when I saw he was asleep. I looked back up to see the Cybertronian still looking at me. _"Are you his carrier?"_ he asked and I shook my head and said, "Friend."

The Cybertronian picked me up gently and I held onto his servo digit for support. The words he spoke I couldn't determine and I asked, "Could you show me the symbol?" he nodded and brought up a symbol.

"One who is mighty at tracking down and acquiring his quarry, One who is peaceful. Must be your name." I read softly then concluded it was his name. 'I'll call him hunter.' I thought. Hunter held me close as he walked down the walkway. I was worried that Raf would be taken.

He walked up to a blue and gold mech and they started to talk. I watched impatiently, I could barely make out what they were saying. I tapped my foot as I crossed my arms. I was suddenly held out to the other Cybertronian.

He reached out to pick me up, but Hunter made a low whirl, it sounded deadly.

Base, third person

Optimus just stared blankly at a wall. Everyone noticed this and walked over to him, his servo was out like he was holding something. Ratchet was doing the same to the monitor, just staring. "Optimus? Are you alright?" Jack asked. Optimus then made a low whirl, it sounded deadly.

Ratchet shook his helm and looked to Optimus. He quickly ran over and got in front of him. "Optimus! Snap out of it!" Ratchet hissed as he shook Optimus. "ORION!" he screamed and Optimus shook his helm. "Yes Ratchet?" "Not again." Ratchet muttered and dropped his helm, it hit Optimus's armor.

Ratchet and Optimus saw the team staring at them. "What's wrong with the bridge?" Miko piped up. "I'm surprised she asked." Bulk' complimented. "The planetary alignment. It is interfering with the engineering. I calculated the direct place the ground bridge opened when Sirius and Rafael went through… Cybertron." Ratchet explained.

"Wait, you mean a ground bridge skipped through space?!" Lila, Sirius's sister, screamed. "Indeed. In time I shall explain. But right now I must say that Sirius and Rafael are on Cybertron." "There's something you're hiding, doc'." Lila confronted. "Yes, both I and Optimus alike, but we shall explain later." Ratchet said matter of factly.

Optimus then started to stare at the wall again. He made another low whirl that sounded even more deadly than the last. "Great." Ratchet muttered. He hit Optimus on the helm and he turned sharply to Ratchet and made the low whirl again. "Orion!" Ratchet growled and Optimus snapped out of it.

"Go rest." Ratchet said and Optimus shook his helm. "Optimus." Ratchet growled. "Not until Rafael and Sirius are back and safe. There are many dangers on Cybertron as you know." "DANGERS!" June screamed and Optimus actually cowered down and covered his audio receptors.

"Indeed, there is the organic fighting pits, acid storms, and worse yet…" Ratchet shook his helm violently, not wanting to say what it was. "Ratchet. You need to tell us." Lila said. "NO." Ratchet growled as he shook his helm and covered his audio receptors.

Optimus didn't know what this danger Ratchet was talking about was. Energon tears started to roll down Ratchet's face plates. "Easy my friend. Sirius and Rafael are strong." "BUT THEY WILL TARGET SIRIUS!" Ratchet wailed as he turned his helm up, he voice louder than ever. Optimus pulled away at this sudden outburst.

"What?" "No." Ratchet stated as he slumped against the wall. He covered his face plates. June, Lila, and Jack stalked over to him. "Listen here doc', Sirius is my sister. Rafael is my friend. You will tell me what this thing is… whatever it is." Lila hissed.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled at her. She fell back. "Ratchet! You will tell us!" June growled. "NO!" Ratchet wailed, he had never wanted to talk about it, and doesn't want to now. "Ratchet! I've never seen you cry. What's gotten into you?" Jack asked.

Ratchet made a sudden wail, "THE CROSS BREEDERS! THEY'LL GET HER SPARKED IF SHE DOESN'T GET RESCUED!" everyone stared confused. "Ratchet, what are you talking about?" Optimus asked confused. "The cross breeders. They take organic femmes and crossbreed them with other organics or robotic organisms. It was a secret society." Ratchet sobbed.

"How do you know of this?" Optimus asked as he knelt in front of Ratchet. "I used to be a cross breeder. When I saw…" Ratchet trailed off, his energon tears increasing. "Ratchet." Optimus said warningly. "No, I won't tell you. I don't care what you do, I won't speak." Ratchet growled. His tears increased.

"But I will show you something." Ratchet said as he slowly got up, as if not wanting to. He walked out of the room for a minute then came back with a box. He pulled out a frame and held it out to Optimus. He carefully took it then froze. "Let us see!" Miko said.

Optimus knelt down and showed them the picture. "That's… Sirius." Jack said unbelievingly as he stared of the picture of Sirius sitting on a Cybertronian size table and looking at something. "I don't believe it!" Lila said and kicked a rock. "You should, it happened. She was… looking at me." Ratchet said guiltily. Everyone turned to him and he shuffled his pedes.

"Tell us how this is present." June growled, Sirius and Lila were her children as well as Jack and she did not want to be held in the dark about something of one of her children. "I do not care if you are her carrier or not, I will not say." Ratchet growled, another wave of tears starting to overflow.

"TELL US!" Sirius's family screamed. Ratchet backed down as if his carrier had just yelled at him for sticking his servo in an energon cookie jar and started to cry again. "No." Ratchet whimpered as he fell down and covered his face plates again. His frame shook as he sobbed.

Optimus touched Ratchet's shoulder and he screamed, jumped up, and ran to a corner. He hid his face plates in the corner. Optimus stared at him with everyone else. "Ratchet, I need to know about what Sirius is in danger of." Optimus said softly as he bent down to Ratchet, Sirius was his charge as well as Ratchet's. Ratchet shook his helm quickly.

"Ratchet, if it is out of your system, we will be able to help you out of your pain." Optimus stated. Ratchet kept silent. Lila walked up and kicked Ratchet's armor. Ratchet yelped and ran to another corner. Everyone watched as it played out.

Ratchet whimpered and stayed close to the walls, pressing into them. Ratchet covered his audio receptors and screamed, "SHUT UP!" it was completely quiet before and when he said it. Optimus knew partly what was going on and walked over to Ratchet hurriedly.

He took Ratchet's servos from his audio receptors and turned him around. "Listen to me, Ratchet. You will tell me what is going to happen to Sirius." Optimus growled lowly. "No, no, no!" Ratchet kept repeating, trying to get out of the Prime's grasp. "Tell me first, Ratchet." Optimus said in a bloody tone.

Ratchet glanced to the others then said, "No." "Ratchet." Optimus said warningly. Ratchet shook his helm. Optimus glared at him and Ratchet broke out of his grasp. He ran to another corner. "I'll offline with it if I have to!" Ratchet remarked as he buried his face plates in the wall.

"Freerunner was one as well!" Ratchet remarked. "Freerunner was a cross breeder?" Optimus asked as he froze. "Yes, he's the one who took her." Ratchet sobbed. "I'm the one who saved her." Ratchet finished.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Miko asked and Ratchet froze up. "Nothing." He growled as he turned to Miko. Ratchet slowly got up and walked to the box again. He brought out another picture. "You and Sirius." Jack whispered as he traced the part of the picture that showed Sirius. Ratchet was holding Sirius in his servos, in the motion of setting her down.

Ratchet looked away ashamed.

Cybertron, my point of view

Hunter made another, lower, deadlier growl as the Cybertronian reached for me. Hunter held me close. He then walked back to his station. He picked up Rafael and I gently woke him up. He looked up at me. "I think Hunter's taking us somewhere." I said.

Raf nodded and snuggled into me. Hunter suddenly transformed around us and I held Rafael close as he drove off. I watched as Cybertronians past us on the road. Hunter transformed after 7 minutes and walked into some sort of facility.

A Cybertronian looked up and Hunter gave it a glance of us then hid us again. The Cybertronian nodded from what I could see and let Hunter through a door. He seemed hesitant. Another Cybertronian walked up and put his servos out. I whimpered.

Hunter showed me and Rafael to him and he tried to take us, but I held on tight to Hunter's chassis. I didn't budge. Hunter whirled to me, _"You'll be safe."_ I let him go and he sat me and Rafael on the table. I watched as the Cybertronian started to talk to Hunter.

"What does the Cybertronian mean by, 'the femme must be heavily protected.'?" I asked as I turned to Rafael and he shrugged. The Cybertronian turned to us and carefully picked me up. I whimpered. Hunter started to edge forward, but the Cybertronian glared at him and Hunter made a low and concerned whirl as he looked to me.

I smiled at him and he nodded as if he understood. The Cybertronian suddenly scanned me and I gasped. He then did it to Rafael. The Cybertronian sat us down rather roughly and I growled at them. He glared at me. He walked over to a sink looking thing and turned a handle. A clear liquid that looked like water came out.

The Cybertronian then pulled out an oily substance in a container. He put it in a bowl and I looked at it confused. The Cybertronian sat a sponge in the water and my mouth watered. The Cybertronian sat the 2 things down and I ran to the water with the sponge.

I started to suck greedily at it as Rafael did. I looked at the oily substance and carefully walked to it. I dipped my finger in it and sniffed it, it didn't have a smell. I put my finger in my mouth and tasted the substance. "It tastes rather fine, Raf." I said as I started to eat the chewy substance. I heard a conversation between Hunter and the Cybertronian. I glanced to see the Cybertronian scan Hunter.

"Something about us being safer while riding in Hunter." I said to Raf and he nodded, he couldn't understand the speech because of how old it was. I went back to eating with Raf. The dish was pulled from us and I whined up at the Cybertronian.

He cleaned the bowl then handed it to Hunter then squeezed the sponge of the water and handed it and the dish to Hunter as well. He then brought out some water and the oily substance and handed it to Hunter.

Hunter put it in a storage compartment then picked us up. I held Raf's hand. Hunter transformed around us and sped out. I looked over Raf to see a tattoo on his back. He then looked over me and saw the same tattoo, but a little different, mine formed a dog while his formed a symbol that was his name.

"Hey, your name is the name of the star, Sirius. Its nick name is Dog-Star. Maybe that's why it's a dog." Raf suggested and I nodded. Raf soon fell asleep in the seat and I rested his head on my lap so he could sleep peacefully.

I jolted awake to see I was in a servo. I looked up to see Hunter. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see Raf against me. I pulled him close and rested my head on his. I gently rubbed his arm and felt how cold he was.

I shivered myself. _"Cold?"_ Hunter asked and I nodded. Hunter held us closer to him as he walked. I sat up and leaned against his chassis. I screamed as I was suddenly knocked from Hunter's grasp and flying through the air. "HUNTER!" I screamed and watched as he caught Raf and looked around. He whirled desperately as he ran after the Cybertronian holding me and I reached out, starting to cry.

"HUNTER!" I screamed, crying. "SIRIUS!" I heard Raf scream and looked to him. The Cybertronian suddenly transformed and I beat on the windows as he drove off. I hit the steering wheel with my feet and he lowly whirled to me, obviously not wanting my struggle.

I had a bad feeling and calmed down and sat in the corner of the cargo hold. I heard tapping and looked to see acid rain coming down. I started to cry and whispered, "Optimus, Ratchet, I need you." The Cybertronian transformed 20 minutes later and dumped me on a table. I looked outside to see a beautiful sunrise as the storm had passed.

I quickly took out my phone and started to take pictures of the crystal gardens. I heard a pounding and whimpered as I saw a red and black Cybertronian in front of me. He sat down the oily substance and water and I started to eat and drink greedily. He picked me up harshly after half an hour and I whimpered, some of the oily substance dripping from my mouth. He smiled at me evilly.

I whimpered. He tossed me to another mech, red and white like the first I had seen when I and Raf had arrived on Cybertron. He looked to me then carefully sat me down. The red and black Cybertronian growled and hit the red and white on the helm then started to beat him, especially on the shoulders. I took a picture of that so I could have Optimus find out whom they were when I got back home.

I winced at the pain the red and white Cybertronian took. A blue and gold Cybertronian came up and I gasped, realizing it was the one Hunter had talked to. He walked out and into a stadium after harshly picking me up. He sat me in a pin and I whined. A door started to open and the Cybertronians in the crowd started to scream.

What I could make out from the announcer, it was an organic fighting pit. I screamed as a lizard type creature came at me. I started to run. I ran to the fence and started to climb, but the lizard thing grabbed me and tossed me into the middle of the pin. Suddenly, it was knocked away. I looked to see the red and white 'bot.

It looked to me and whirled, _"Are you alright?"_ I nodded and it kicked the lizard again. A robot suddenly came from behind and started to drag me away, and I could faintly see a spike. The crowd started to cheer as the announcer said, _"Let's move on to the breeding course!"_ I screamed and turned on the robot and ripped its helm off, energon coming from it and getting on me skin. It burned.

The crowd started to scream hate and the red and white mech quickly picked me up and ran off as shots were fired and a booming yell, _"Get back here, Ratchet!"_ light dawned on me, Ratchet was the mech that had saved me.

I held onto his chassis and he suddenly transformed around me. He sped off. _"Recharge."_ He whispered. I looked down at my arms and legs and winced, the pain was great. _"Are you alright?"_ Ratchet whirled and I replied, "I'm burning."

A scanner came from his steering wheel and he said, _"Great damage has come to your system."_ I looked at my stomach and other parts of my body that was covered and winced when I saw the damage. _"Recharge."_ Ratchet repeated. I lay down and closed my eyes.

Base, third person

Ratchet shook his helm harshly. "No, no, no." he kept saying. "Ratchet! For the last time, she's our friend! If it's only her, why?" Arcee asked. "NO!" he screamed at her. "Wow." She said as she backed up 10 steps. Ratchet gave another picture to Optimus as he cried. Optimus showed everyone the picture. "What is that stuff? It looks like oil." Miko stated.

The picture was a picture of Sirius eating the oily substance, rather greedily. "Yuck, how could she eat that?" Lila asked. Ratchet took the color picture and stated as he traced it, "It is oil, mixed with a chemical we call ex-tin. It is given to organics as their food, and rather gives them more power and strength than known."

Ratchet turned his helm down and started to cry again. "Ratchet, would Sirius want you to tell us?" Optimus asked, taking a different route in the interrogation. Ratchet turned up to him and said as he turned his helm away, "Of course." "Then tell us." Optimus said lightly.

Ratchet turned to them all and sighed. "Even though Sirius would, I will not say." He growled. "Ratchet, I've had about enough." Optimus growled as he trapped Ratchet in the corner he was in. Ratchet just looked into Optimus's optics. He started to cry again.

"She's the only thing that made me see clearly. I must keep this a secret, for her sake." He choked out as he cried. "She was like nothing ever seen. Freerunner said he would try for her after her sparkling would be so." Ratchet whispered.

Optimus watched as the medic cried, knowing he was deeply hurt. "Please Ratchet; it pains me not to know what a probability to Sirius that might occur is." Optimus whimpered, an energon tear or 2 rolling down his face plates.

"I just need to know, Ratchet." Optimus said as he turned his helm away. Ratchet slipped from the corner and leaned against the one wall and Optimus sat by him and they held their helms, it was becoming hard for them to deal with what they were hiding. Ratchet showed him another picture, of Sirius when she was tossed to Ratchet. Her hair flowed and she looked startled.

Cybertron, my point of view

I shook myself awake and looked around to see myself in the lab I had come into from earth. I looked down at myself to see my wounds worse. I whimpered and heard shuffling. I turned to see Ratchet walking up to me.

He suddenly scanned my back and whirled, _"Your owner. I know him."_ I nodded and he gently picked me up. He walked down hall after hall then out across the freeway. I looked around hopingly. I jumped up and down when I saw Hunter and Raf. "Raf! Hunter!" I yelled and they looked up.

Hunter ran to me and quickly yet carefully picked me up. I hugged his chassis. _"I saved her."_ Is all Ratchet said. "Ratchet, can you help me and my friend back?" I asked and Ratchet looked down at me and nodded.

Hunter picked Raf up and I started to black out. I then fell and my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Ratchet's lab again.

My eyes opened from my sudden black out and I looked up to see Ratchet above me. He knelt down to me and I carefully sat up. I hugged his helm as I saw the ground bridge and whispered, "Thank you Ratchet." _"Take care Sirius."_ He whispered.

"How do you know my name?" _"You're tracking nanobots state the name of the pet."_ Ratchet remarked. I heard a small whine from Ratchet when hunter buzzed, _"Ratchet, they need to go."_Ratchet nodded then turned back to me. _"I hope we will meet again._" He said and I said smiling, "We will, I know."

Ratchet then walked over to Hunter. They threw us through the portal and I waved bye and they waved back, arms around each other's shoulders. I felt as another black out came on. I felt as I was caught and turned up to see 2 sets of optics looking down at me, both concerned. My eyes then drifted closed as they ran with me in their servos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertron!? 2

Telling the story and the start of something new

My point of view

I opened my eyes and slowly looked around. Tires squealed in the distance and I heard transforming. 2 sets of heavy footsteps are what I heard next. I looked over to the door to see Optimus and Ratchet standing there. I looked down to see my family.

"Sirius!" they hollered at the same time and rushed over. Ratchet skidded around to my other side and I looked at him. I opened and closed my mouth a few times and my mother whispered, "She needs some water, Jack, get her some." I watched as Jack ran off quickly. He rushed back and handed me the glass.

I carefully tipped it up and started to drink. Before I knew it, the glass was empty. Lila was the one to get me a refill. "Are you hurting at all?" I turned to Optimus and nodded slowly. "Where?" I heard a caring voice asked and turned to Ratchet and said, "My back. I was hit with… I'll say later." "Is that the only place?"

"No, my whole body feels like it's on fire." I replied. "Nice tattoo!" I heard Miko say and gasped as she grabbed onto my back. I tensioned up and held back the scream of pain. "Let her go, Miko." Optimus said in a bloody tone.

Miko quickly pulled away and I let out my breath. Lila walked back and handed me the glass and I drank the water quickly. A little spilled, but I just kept drinking, the water soothed my burning sensation. I sat the glass beside me and shook my head.

Raf suddenly burst in crying. "SIRIUS!" he screamed as he hugged me and I cried and hugged him back. I whimpered as he was about to pull away, I felt so unstable without my best friend. He held on tighter. I ran my fingers through his hair and saw how burned they were, they were red. I let Raf go and turned to everyone.

Optimus gently picked me up and held me close to his chassis and I cried into it as I hugged him. He stroked my back gently. I felt a little zap and looked to Ratchet and he said, "It's just the nanobots, they'll eat off of your wastes and dead skin, that's what they are doing now." I nodded and held onto Optimus tighter.

I looked into his brave, caring, knowledge filled optics and they felt so similar. Of course they would, but they seem familiar in another way. Everyone started to walk out and I held on tight to Optimus. He walked into view first and everyone turned to him. "SIRIUS!" they hollered and I smiled lightly at them. _"How are you!?"_ 'Bee asked quickly and I smiled and said, "Other than the burning sensation I am fine."

"See Bulk', when they say, 'look what the cat drug in' that's what it looks like." Miko said and Bulk' nodded. Ratchet came up and whirled a low, dangerous, and deadly note. I giggled. "What he say?" Raf asked and I said, "Oldest Cybertronian words ever, he said, dare say a mean thing about Sirius and your offlined one million times and I hope you go to the pit and back in that doing so." Ratchet smiled as I told everyone what he said.

Ratchet carefully picked me up and sat down on the floor. Everyone did the same and Agent Fowler asked, "What happened?" "Me and Raf went through the ground bridge and felt like we were going slower." I said and Ratchet said, "You were travelling through space." I nodded.

"When we came through, we were met by a red and white Cybertronian. I didn't see an insignia and thought we were still on earth. I had ushered Rafael through the door as I had picked up a welder. I had run out, but the Cybertronian had grabbed me. I had started to melt his servos and he had let me go.

"I had burned the corner of the halls that we had rounded and we had looked out a window several minutes after. We saw that we were on Cybertron." "Wait, how did you get on Cybertron?" Smokescreen busted in.

"Along with the planetary alignment, it took my ground bridge on Cybertron for them to actually be transferred to Cybertron. Our ground bridge is based off the exact one I had made on Cybertron. I take full responsibility for this situation." Ratchet supplied. "We saw the hall of records across the freeway…" "Sirius then went complete hero! She climbed down about 10 feet every time and would have me jump down for her to catch me!

"When we got down she hoisted me onto her shoulders and ran though the Cybertronians that sped past us at the speed of light! One went that way and one went another! She dodged every time; it was like she had a force field on her that kept the Cybertronians away! She made it across the freeway and hoisted me onto the walkway and climbed up after me.

"An acid storm then came and she protected my body with her own. When my feet started to burn from the acid rain she had picked me up and carried me! She ran after a red and blue Cybertronian into the hall of records and to his station. We hid under his desk and we found our shoes had melted. The Cybertronian then peered down to see us.

"Sirius had climbed onto his servo with me in her arms after he said that we would not be harmed. The Cybertronian walked from his station and Sirius said that he looked familiar, but I couldn't see it. The Cybertronian had walked into a room that had a **huge** Cybertronian in it.

"I hadn't paid much attention to the conversation but got scared when he boomed, 'Give her to me!' The Cybertronian that held us was hesitant and made protests, but handed Sirius over." Raf interrupted and did actions with his words.

Everyone turned to me and I said, "The Cybertronian we later named Geezer had showed me symbols, and made me memorize them, but told me not to tell them. He had then taken me back to Raf and the Cybertronian. Geezer had given me back to the Cybertronian and I had picked up Raf, seeing he was trying to keep pressure off his feet.

"Raf had soon fallen asleep and I had set him down. The Cybertronian then showed me a symbol…" I was cut off by the alarm and Optimus said, "Continue." I nodded and watched as he left. "I need to draw the symbol." Ratchet sat me on the platform and I started to type on my computer. I brought up paint and drew the symbol.

I plugged my computer into the grid and everyone looked at the screen. Optimus ended the transmission and walked over as I said, "It means, One who is mighty at tracking down and acquiring his quarry, One who is peaceful." "An accurate definition Sirius, but the human term would be Orion Pax." Optimus supplied.

"How do you know?" Raf asked. I looked into Optimus's optics and said slowly, "Because that was his former designation. That's why he looked familiar." Raf turned to me and said, "Optimus saved us?" "Yes Rafael; that was me." Optimus said.

"That's kind of weird." Raf said and I said, "Actually it makes perfect sense. Anyways, as I was saying, Optimus then walked off from his station for a few minutes and talked to a gold and blue mech, who I later figured out, had stolen me. But anyways, Optimus made low, feral growls as the Cybertronian would reach for me."

"His designation was Freerunner." Optimus and Ratchet said in unison and I nodded. "But, after he had the talk, he walked back and Raf woke up. He had picked Raf up and transformed around us. We went to a vet type place and the Cybertronian there was really rude. He scanned us and I think that's where we got these nanobots. They just plopped us down on the table rudely after.

"They gave us water and this weird oily substance, but it was good. They had given Optimus some stuff and we were off. I and Raf had fallen asleep and when I woke up I was in Optimus's servo. Raf was still asleep. Someone then ran into Optimus and I went flying through the air. I screamed and Freerunner had caught me.

"He drove off with me and I put up with punching the windows and kicking the wheel. I got scared when he made a feral growl at me. We soon came to this warehouse type of thing and he sat me roughly on a table. I glared at him. Then a red and black mech came up and gave me water and the oily substance. After 30 minutes he tossed me to a red and white mech who was Ratchet."

I pointed to Ratchet and he shuffled his pedes as he looked down. I smiled then turned to everyone and said, "He had caught me and sat me gently on another table. The red and black mech came up and started to beat him. I was taken away by Freerunner and into a, what the crowd called, organic fighting pit. I was chased by this lizard thing until Ratchet knocked it away.

"A little robot came and started to drag me away and the crowd started to cheer as the announcer said, '…" I froze and shook my head, I wasn't going to say. "I got free and Ratchet started to run off with me. I realized that it was Ratchet because as the Cybertronians shot at him one boomed, 'get back here, Ratchet!' Ratchet took me back to his lab, which was the one Raf and I appeared in, and scanned my nanobots.

"He walked to the hall of records and returned me to Optimus. Optimus had run and picked me up. All Ratchet said was that he saved me. I asked if he could find a way for me and Raf to get back and soon after I blacked out." I stated. "I know what happened next! We walked to the hall of science and I started to help Ratchet figure out our location of our planet, but I didn't know it was Ratchet.

"Sirius had woken up a few times. When I saw her awake again I saw her talking to Ratchet, but I couldn't understand what they were saying." Raf explained. "I was saying my goodbyes, but anyways, they then threw us through the ground bridge and, bam!, we're here at home." I finished.

"That doesn't explain the burns." My mother accused. Ratchet even looked confused and I was surprised, I had thought he had seen what I had done. "Yes, I would like to know as well." Optimus said as he walked forward. I shied away.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to say what happened." Jack and Lila said as they grabbed me and I yelped and pulled away. I winced at the pain and sat down. "We're so sorry, Sirius!" they chorused and I tensioned up. I rocked back and forward.

"Sirius, what are the burns from?" I heard Optimus ask and shook my head violently and said, "Not telling. I do not like it." I got up and started to walk off. "Sirius?" I heard Ratchet say and turned to him. _"Please tell us."_ He said it in the old language. I took a deep breath then said, _"I tore the helm off of the small human size robot and the energon got on me."_

I quickly covered my mouth when I said it in the old language. I looked to everyone then back to Ratchet and asked, _"What's wrong with me?"_ _"I don't know."_ Ratchet replied with the same language.

I started to cry and Ratchet picked me up and held me close. I cried into his chassis as I hugged it and he rubbed my back. "Ratchet, we need to pick up a new Cybertronian." Optimus said and I looked to him as Ratchet activated the bridge. Optimus and the rest went through and Optimus called for an immediate bridge 10 minutes later. In came the team with a new 'bot and Optimus behind.

I whirled a scream note and everyone turned to me. "Skylark, this Rafael, June, Lila, Jack, Sirius, and Agent Fowler." Optimus said and waved at us. I was now on the platform. "The Dog-Star." Skylark said and I whined and started to back up. I bumped into the wall and tried to lean into it.

He quickly reached to me and I screamed and ran, my feet hitting the ground with the beat, I was surprisingly running. His arms opened and human sized robots came and started after me. _**Bad apple**_started to play and I ran faster. One grabbed me and I turned and ripped its head off and ran on, the energon getting on me. Another robot grabbed me and I ripped its arm off. I screamed as I was brought to the ground.

I felt as the warmth of spikes were close to my body and I screamed as I ripped helms off of robots. I got up and ran off and the robots followed, I being covered in energon. The red and black Cybertronian picked me up and I started to squirm. I got out of his grasp. I ran and the robots started to grab at me. I ripped and tore and made sure they would offline. I ran to Optimus and held onto his leg as the robots pulled at me.

I clung on for life until Optimus picked me up swiftly and carefully. _"What is wrong?"_ he asked in Cybertronian and I whirled, _"He's one of the breeders!"_ Optimus looked stunned and I screamed as Skylark grabbed me. I started to squirm again.

He squeezed me and I screamed in pain as my burns hurt. "Just like back on Cybertron. Are you going to help her again, Ratchet?" Skylark said. Skylark was suddenly punched and I was caught. I looked up to see Ratchet.

I hung onto him and Ratchet growled as Skylark got up. I rocked back and forward afraid. He whirled a low note and Ratchet whirled back. I whimpered. Ratchet handed me to Optimus and activated his swords. "You are not welcome here, Skylark." Ratchet hissed in a deadly tone. "Why not? This is an Autobot base." Skylark retorted.

Ratchet charged and hit Skylark in the face plates with his fist and he was sent flying. Ratchet stalked forward as he growled, "You were the one who wanted one of your frag-lusted robots to spark Sirius! But you first put her in the organic fighting pits!" "I didn't know you cared for a being, Ratchet." Skylark retorted.

I screamed as my head started to pound and everyone looked to me. _"Sirius, tell me what happened to you to get those burns."_ Optimus ordered and I looked up to him and said, _"I ripped the helm off of one of Skylark's robots and got energon all over me, just like now."_ Optimus looked up to see Ratchet holding Skylark in a helm lock and walked forward.

I leaned into Optimus's chassis as we got closer to the new comer, my head still pounding. Optimus made a low deadly whirl then said, "Touch Sirius and your offlining will be instant." Skylark nodded then crawled away. I reached out to Ratchet and he gently picked me up. He caressed my face and I held his servo digit.

"_I'm scared."_ I whirled and Ratchet clicked to me, _"You won't have to worry, Optimus and I will protect you."_ _"I'll hold you to that."_ I whirled. I put my head against Ratchet's chassis and told him about my encounter with the robot. Ratchet whined and I held onto him as he growled at Skylark. _**More**_ started to play and my head pounded again and I screamed and held it.

Optimus hurried over and I whined as I held my head. My nanobots glowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cybertron?! 3

Transformation and abandon

Ratchet's point of view

I watched as Sirius rose from my servos. "The contact to the energon is inflicting upon her systems." I whispered. "She'll be changed." Optimus said beside me. Sirius was lowered to the ground and the glow that was around her faded.

Optimus gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Her optics didn't open. I walked forward and started to check her systems. I looked up at her when I heard a soft whirl.

My point of view

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. "Ratchet? Optimus?" I asked as I looked at them. "You're smaller." I said and saw as they started to smile. "No, you're taller, and Cybertronian." Ratchet said as he smiled and I looked down at myself.

I was blue, silver, black, and red. I was in Optimus's arms. I looked around, my vision slightly blurry. I shook my helm and was able to see clearly. Optimus gently sat me down and I fell. Optimus helped me up and I shook my helm. I was puny. I was taller than a human, but smaller than Arcee. I looked to be about 14 feet tall, just to Arcee's waist.

"better than 6 foot." I muttered. I tried to walk, but fell back. I shook my helm and got up from on my bottom. I heard Lila snickering and growled at her and she shut up. I was only 7, but was taller than most 15 year olds when I was human, 6 foot. Arcee was smiling and she walked over to me. She knelt down to me and I looked at her.

"Hello Sirius." She said and I smiled and said, "Hi Arcee." My voice was higher pitched and a little mechanical. I looked around and saw how Optimus watched over me. "Let's go get you some energon." Arcee's voice pulled me from my thought. She put her servo out and I held onto it as we walked down the hall and I stumbled a few times, but started to get the hang of it.

She watched me as I walked down the hall with her. "Arcee." "Yes Sirius?" I hesitated then said, "Will you help me?" "With what?" she asked. "Will you be like my… carrier figure?" I asked uncertain. She looked down to me then smiled and replied, "If you need one." "I do. Now that I'm Cybertronian, my mother can't watch over me." I stated.

We walked to the energon storage and she said, "Scrap, I don't know the new code." "I do." I said and opened the door. She looked at me surprised then we walked in. Arcee gave me a cube and I drank half of it. "Where will I be recharging?" I asked and Arcee said, "You could with me." I nodded and we walked out, my energon cube in servo and other servo in Arcee's.

We walked into the main room to see my mother clearly angry. I held onto Arcee's servo tighter. "I cannot tolerate this!" June said and I hid behind Arcee a little. "June." she said and June looked to us. She motioned to me and June's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Sirius." She said and I hid more behind Arcee.

Someone gently picked me up from behind and I turned to see Optimus. I held onto him and he stroked my back. I put my helm to Optimus's chassis. "Clearly by her human age if we divide the age by 2 (there is 720 days in one Cybertronian year) she would only be 3 years 6 months old." Ratchet said. "A sparkling." Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded. I held onto Optimus tighter. "She'll stay at base night and day." Optimus said to June. "And where will she sleep?!" June retorted, obviously mad. I whimpered and leaned into Optimus. "She'll be recharging in my room if she wants." Arcee said as she walked to me and Optimus. She smiled at me as she held out her servo. I grasped it.

Optimus gently sat me down and I walked over to 'Bee, almost falling. He bent down and held out his servos. I fell into them and hugged him. He hugged back. _"Hi Sirius."_ "Hi 'Bee." I replied. 'Bee let me go as Ratchet walked forward. "Let's go to the med-bay. I need to check some things." Ratchet said as he held out his servo as he smiled.

I slipped mine in his and we walked to the med-bay. I scrambled up the side of the medical berth and sat down. It took 10 minutes for him to check me, but I didn't mind. Ratchet helped me off the berth and I said, "Thank you for saving me on Cybertron." "You were only a sparkling, I had to." Ratchet replied.

We walked into the main room to see June had gone, we could see because her car wasn't in the base. Smokescreen walked up to me and Ratchet said, "Don't hurt her or you'll have a dent in your helm… and I won't fix it." Smokescreen nodded and held out his servo.

I took it as I slipped my other from Ratchet's. "I've got a small ball we can play with in the training room." Smokescreen said and I nodded happily and we walked to the training room, Smokescreen playing with me as we walked and I laughed. We walked into the training room and I saw the ball already there.

Smokescreen picked it up and I sat down and he rolled the ball to me. I bounced it back. I smiled and Smokescreen smiled back. 'Bee came in and sat down on the side and I bounced the ball to him. He batted it to Smokescreen. I laughed as he bounced it to me and bounced it back. He bounced it to 'Bee and he bounced it to me.

I smiled. Bulk', Jackie, and Ratchet then walked in. I laughed and tossed the ball to Jackie. He caught it and tossed it back. Ratchet knelt behind me and tickled me and I squealed and started to laugh and the ball bounced away from me. "Hey Ratch!" Bulk' called and Ratchet looked up and got hit with the ball.

I giggled and Ratchet said, "Here you go, Bulkhead!" Bulk' got nailed in the helm and he shook his helm as I caught the ball. I laughed and bounced the ball with both servos. I bounced the ball to 'Bee and he hit Smokescreen with it. I giggled.

Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Arcee then walked in with the humans. The ball was bounced to me and Smokescreen looked at me encouragingly. I thought a minute then threw the ball at Ultra Magnus. He ducked and Optimus got nailed in the face plates. "Oopsy." I said and clasped my servos together and leaned forward. Optimus looked to me then smiled. I smiled back.

He tossed the ball to me and I tossed it up so Ratchet could catch it. He caught it and threw it at Jackie. He gasped and got hit in the face plates. I squealed in delight and clapped my servos. I wandered over to a corner after a while and fell into recharge.

Ratchet's point of view

I noticed Sirius had wandered off and looked around for her. I smiled as I saw her in a corner and walked over to her. I carefully picked her up and walked over to Arcee. "Arcee, Sirius needs some recharge." I said and she carefully took Sirius from me and walked out. I was then hit with the ball. I growled and said, "Who did that?" Smokescreen smiled and I nailed him in the face plates.

Arcee's point of view

I walked into my berth room and gently lay Sirius on the berth I had. I then walked out. I walked into the training room to get nailed with the ball and glared at Ratchet who smiled widely. I threw the ball at him and he ducked and Smokescreen got hit. I laughed and Smokescreen hit me with the ball.

5 hours later

My point of view

I woke up and looked around. I was on a berth in someone's berth room. I saw a picture frame that had a picture of Cliffjumper, then one with who I supposed was Tailgate. "This is Arcee's room." I concluded. I looked around and rubbed my optics.

I slid off the berth and walked out. No one was in the training room anymore. I walked to the main room and gasped when I saw Bumblebee coming through the bridge, but what was different was he looked horrified.

I stayed in the hallway and watched as Ratchet scanned him. "You're missing your T-cog." Ratchet stated and I gulped. 'Bee said, _"Now I can't transform!"_ I heard a light thud and turned to see Optimus behind me. "Sirius? What are you doing out here?" he asked as he picked me up and walked into the room.

Everyone turned to us. "Are you alright, 'Bee?" I asked and 'Bee nodded. I reached out to him and 'Bee took me gently from Optimus. I hugged him and he whirled, _"Thank you Sirius."_ I smiled and gave him another hug.

'Bee sat me down and walked off. I looked at him then back to everyone. I saw Skylark and hid behind Optimus. He gently picked me up and cradled me in his arms. June suddenly burst in. I looked down from Optimus's arms and June didn't even glance at me. "Who wants her, because you can have her!" June said as she slammed some papers on a table.

Optimus and Arcee looked at each other and Optimus said, "I will be Sirius's sire, and Arcee will act as her carrier." Optimus handed me to Arcee then transformed. He activated his holoform and signed the papers.

June nodded and took the papers up and walked down the steps. Lila got in front of her and said, "If Sirius goes, I go." "You will not go. You didn't turn Cybertronian." June said matter of factly and sped out.

Arcee sat me down and I walked to Ratchet. I started to cry and held onto his leg. He carefully picked me up and stroked my back. I held onto him, afraid he would disappear from me. I heard as Ratchet made soft clicks and whirls in my audio receptor.

I rested my helm on Ratchet's shoulder and waved as he walked out with me. Ratchet walked into his berth room and sat down and gently sat me in his lap. "There, it's going to be fine. We're going to take care of you. We're your family now." He soothed and I hugged him and said, "Don't leave me." "I won't." Ratchet reassured.

I rested my helm on Ratchet's chassis and felt as my optic lids grew heavy. I let my optics close and listened to the comforting hum of Ratchet's systems.

Ratchet's point of view

I looked down at Sirius to see her in a deep and peaceful recharge. I caressed her helm and gently lay her on the berth. I walked to my storage space and took out my blanket from when I was a sparkling. I lay it on top of her then lay down beside her and held her close as I too fell into recharge.

Optimus's point of view

It had been about 3 hours since I had seen Sirius or Ratchet. I walked down the hall and into Ratchet's room. I saw Ratchet and Sirius on his berth, deep in recharge. I smiled lightly and walked out. I walked down the hall for a while then to Bumblebee's room.

I knocked and Bumblebee answered almost immediately. _"Hello Optimus."_ "Hello Bumblebee." Bumblebee motioned for me to come in and I did. _"Am I in trouble?"_ I was surprised by the sudden question. "I would have to answer that with a question. Did you do something wrong?" I said.

Bumblebee shook his helm then asked, _"If I am not in trouble, why are you here?"_ "As of your predicament I would like for you to help Ratchet watch Sirius while the rest of us are on missions." I stated.

Bumblebee's optics seemed to brighten up and he whirled, _"It would be an honor."_ I nodded and thanked him then started out. _"Optimus."_ I turned to Bumblebee and said, "Yes Bumblebee?" _"Thank you for helping me and acting as a sire to me."_ he said and I smiled lightly and walked to him.

"I've already become a sire, another child wouldn't hurt." I said lightly and Bumblebee looked up at me. I nodded before he could ask. He immediately latched onto me.

My point of view

I opened my optics and looked around. Ratchet was next to me and his arm was across my frame. I gently slipped to the floor and walked out, the blanket that was on me in my servos. I walked to the main room and checked the time, 12:36.

I rubbed my optics and went to a corner of the main room and covered myself up with the blanket. I then felt as my optic lids closed.

Optimus's point of view

I couldn't get into recharge. I got up to take a walk around base, check the system. I stopped at Ratchet's room to check on Sirius. I looked in and saw she wasn't there. My spark started to pound. I knew she wouldn't go to anyone's berth room so I started at the training room.

She wasn't there or at the energon storage. I checked the med-bay, but she wasn't there either. I was praying that she was in the main room. I walked in and started to look around. I checked under the desks and when I saw she wasn't there I could feel my spark pulsing faster with fear.

I was getting frantic. I looked around again and let out a vent of air when I saw Sirius in a corner. I silently and quickly walked over to her. I gently picked her up and walked to my berth room. I gently sat her on the berth and lay down next to her.

Before I got into recharge, I heard a soft whirl.

My point of view

I woke up and looked around. I was in another berth room, but it was bigger than the others I had been in. I turned over and latched onto Optimus when I saw him. "Hush, it's alright. You gave me a scare when I saw you weren't in Ratchet's berth room." Optimus whispered to me and I said, "I'm sorry Optimus. I was restless."

Optimus chuckled and said, "It is alright. You are safe and that is what matters. But you weren't the only one who was restless." I snuggled into Optimus's chassis and he brought me closer. I whirled once then fell into recharge.

7:15 am, 7 hours later

Ratchet's point of view

I woke up to see Sirius gone. I got scared. I walked out to see Optimus coming out of his berth room with Sirius following, the blanket in her servos. I let out a vent of air and walked to the main room after them. I walked in to see Optimus setting Sirius on his desk.

"Good morning Optimus, Sirius." I greeted and they turned to me and surprisingly said in unison, "Hello Ratchet." I remembered that Rafael needed to come here and said, "I'll go pick up Rafael." I saw Sirius's optics light up and said, "When I pick him up I'll drive as fast as I can." Sirius clapped and I transformed and sped out.

My point of view

I watched as Ratchet drove out then looked up at Optimus. I saw Skylark behind Optimus and started to cower down. "Sirius? Are you alright?" Optimus asked and I pointed behind him. He turned and growled as he picked me up; Skylark was a little taller than Optimus if not the same height. "Seen the doc'? I've got a problem with my back struts." He said as he walked forward and I tried to hide.

"Who's this?" he asked and I leaned against Optimus. "Sirius. She was transformed after you had walked out. She is my child now." Optimus said as he held my helm in his servo. "She looks even prettier now." Skylark said as Ratchet came in. Ratchet transformed and hit Skylark in the back of the helm, causing Skylark to temporarily go offline.

I clapped as I giggled and Ratchet tickled me. Raf was on the platform and watching. I squealed and tried to get away from Ratchet. Optimus sat me down and I ran from Ratchet. He caught up to me and swept me up from the ground and I laughed. The others came in as Ratchet tossed me into the air playfully and I giggled.

Ratchet tried to toss me again and I clung to him while laughing. I looked to everyone upside down and waved. They were smiling. Ratchet lay me down on the ground and I sat up and shook my helm. I got up and walked to Optimus. I held onto his leg and he patted my helm.

June drove in and I hid behind Optimus. _"Sirius!"_ I heard delight in 'Bee's voice and looked to him and smiled. I ran over to him and he picked me up in a big hug. I watched as Jack and Lila got out before June did. I waved to them. Bulkhead suddenly came in with Miko.

I clasped onto 'Bee as June stepped out of her car. "Bumblebee, could you take Sirius to play?" Optimus asked and 'Bee nodded and walked out with me. We walked into the training room and 'Bee sat me down. We started to play with the ball and 'Bee said, _"Optimus adopted me, I'm your big brother!"_ I cheered and tossed the ball high into the air.

'Bee caught it and I squealed as he gently hit me with it. I threw the ball at him and he fell back. I giggled and walked over to him. I jumped onto his chassis and he shot up and picked me up from off of his chassis. I squealed as he started to tickle me and tried to get away.

'Bee kicked the ball on accident and I broke out of his grasp and ran after it. It hit a button then fell into my servos. _"Sirius! Get out of there!"_ 'Bee said and I turned and screamed. The holoforms had activated and were coming at me. I dropped the ball and started to run to 'Bee.

I tripped and fell onto the ground. 'Bee ran to me and picked me up, falling in the process. Optimus and Arcee were the first to charge in and they shot the holoforms down. I whimpered and cowered in 'Bee's arms. He rocked back and forward.

Optimus, Arcee, and Ratchet hurried over to me. Optimus carefully took me and held me close. "Ratchet, disable the training system." Optimus ordered and Ratchet set to work. I whimpered as I held onto Optimus.

Optimus stroked my back and I saw Arcee by us. She held her servo out and I grasped it scared. Arcee gently took me and I started to cry. She walked out and I looked to Optimus and cried, "DADDY!" Arcee stopped and I reached out to Optimus.

He lifted me from Arcee's grasp and I buried my helm in his chassis. I held on tightly to Optimus and felt as he started to walk out. I heard 3 sets of pedesteps behind us, but I wasn't going to look. I closed my optics and whimpered. Optimus's servo went to the back of my helm and gently stroked it and I nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"I'm right here, Sirius." He whispered and I smiled. Optimus sat me on a medical berth and I looked at him confused. He motioned to my legs and I whimpered, they were gashed. Ratchet walked up and started to mend my wounds. I looked over and saw Optimus talking to Arcee.

Arcee's point of view

"Arcee, I want Bumblebee and Bulkhead to go to the arctic. There has been an energon signal there and I wish to know what it is. Bumblebee will be fine without his T-cog there." Optimus told me and I nodded and walked out. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus wants you to investigate an energon signal in the arctic." I said and they got in front of the bridge as I opened it. They then walked through.

My point of view

Ratchet finished repairing me and helped me off the berth. I hugged him in thanks then wandered over to Optimus. I held his servo as we walked out. We walked into the main room to see Arcee closing the ground bridge. "Hello Arcee." I said and she smiled.

"Hello Sirius." She replied. "Where's 'Bee?" I asked when I didn't see him. "He's in the arctic with Bulk'." Arcee said and I nodded. I walked around the base. "Sirius. You need some energon." I squealed as Ratchet swept me up off the ground and told me this.

Ratchet and I walked to the energon storage and he opened the door. He grabbed a cube of energon for me and I took it up and started to drink. I left half of it and Ratchet stroked my back. He walked out and to the main room to see 'Bee and Bulk' back. I started to squirm and Ratchet sat me down and I ran to 'Bee.

He whirled and picked me up. I giggled then looked at what they found. "What is it?" I asked as I walked over to it after 'Bee sat me down. "Whoa!" I said and jumped back when information past over my vision.

"Are you alright?" I heard Optimus ask as he came up to me quickly and I said, "There's information on what this thing is in front of my vision. It says it's a container, but not for what." the information ended and I watched as 'Bee, Optimus, Bulk', and Smokescreen walked it out.

They came back and Bulk' and 'Bee started the de-freezing process. Bulk' started to protest, but Ratchet set him straight. "I've always wanted to see snow." I heard Raf say and turned to see Optimus and Arcee about to go through the bridge. "I would invite you along Rafael, but the temperatures are too extreme, even for we Autobots." Daddy replied.

"Then why do you go?" I asked as I walked up to him. "We are going to see if we can find the origin of the container that was found." He replied. He started to walk through, but stopped as I picked up Raf. "But, I will bring you 2 back a snow ball." He said and me and Raf smiled and said, "That would be awesome, thanks."

He nodded and he and Arcee walked through. I sat Raf on the platform, barely reaching it. The bridge suddenly fizzled out and I saw sparks come from the ground bridge controls. Ratchet pulled away as it sparked. I walked over and asked, "What's wrong with the system?" Skylark, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack were out on patrol for the day.

"I don't know, Sirius." Was his reply. "Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Over here, now!" Ratchet called. They walked over and Ratchet said, "Something's wrong with the ground bridge. I need those panels moved, chop, chop." I giggled as Ratchet said the last part and did a funny action. "Just because boss bot's gone doesn't mean you get to boss us around." Bulk' protested.

Ratchet was about to say something when I stepped forward. "Then since I'm Optimus's daughter maybe you'll listen to me. Move the panels so we can figure out what's wrong with the ground bridge. If it's something major and Optimus and Arcee can't get back, we need to know that." I said and they immediately set to work.

Ratchet patted my helm and said, "That's a good sparkling." I smiled up at him. I walked off and saw Raf holding something. "Hey Raf. Whatcha got?" I asked and Raf showed me a little metal figure. "Autobot pet perhaps?" I asked as I stood up and Raf shrugged. We walked into the main room to see Ratchet pulling out some sort of technology chip.

"I wonder what could have done this." He said. "Hey guys!" Raf said as I walked over to the Autobots. "We're busy… AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ratchet and the other 2 quickly jumped back when they saw Raf. "Scraplet, scraplet!" Bulk' said and I cocked my helm to the side. 'Bee and Bulk' aimed their blasters at Raf and I got in front of him with Jack and Miko on either side of me.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked and I moved from in front of him and looked down at him. "The most deadly vermin ever to live on the face of Cybertron." Ratchet growled as 'Bee pulled me away from Raf. "You mean this guy? You 'bots are huge! Scrappy here's tiny." Miko said.

The little creature woke up and looked around. Information past across my vision for a minute and I whimpered and said, "Ratchet's right. My information says so." The thing flew at me and 'Bee and started to eat at 'Bee. I whimpered as I fell back. The thing flew from him after it was knocked away and started to eat at me.

I screamed and kicked and Ratchet knocked it away and picked me up. I watched from his arms as Raf started to beat the scraplet with a crow bar. Jack grabbed it and said, "Easy there killer." Ratchet sat me down and started to check me and 'Bee. "I'm so sorry 'Bee, Sirius. Will you forgive me?" me and 'Bee nodded and Raf quickly turned to Ratchet and asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

"Bumblebee will be fine, just mesh wounds, but Sirius will need to be watched, one of her cables was snapped." Ratchet replied and I whimpered. "Sparklings were targeted the most, so Sirius will need to be watched throughout the time." Ratchet said. "Well, scraplet destroyed game over. Right?" "Most certainly not. With scraplets there is never just one. And I have a feeling I know how they got here."

Ratchet picked me up and we walked down the hall. We went into the room that had the container and Ratchet shone his welder in it. "It's a trap, a scraplet trap." Ratchet stated. "They were used back on Cybertron, then when full, shipped off into space left to be forgotten. This one landed here in the arctic, where the extreme temperatures kept them in stasis." Ratchet concluded as he put his welder away.

"And we brought the thaw. So now they're ready to feed." Jack said. "So how many are we talking about?" Jack asked and Ratchet replied, "Thousands. Millions even." I whimpered and cowered in his arms. "Until the infestation is gone I cannot properly treat poor Sirius." Ratchet said as he held me closer and looked down at me.

We walked out and Ratchet kept me to him. "Ratchet to Optimus. Optimus, can you hear me?" Ratchet tried to contact Daddy, but he didn't answer. "Slag the scraplets; they've gotten into the comm. link system." Ratchet stated as he hit the table with his servo. I leaned into him and he looked down at me and calmed down.

We heard grinding and I whimpered. "The scraplet infestation is well under way." Ratchet said solemnly. Ratchet sat me down and said to me as he handed me the blanket and energon cube, "Stay under this table." I nodded and watched as he walked over to Bulk' and 'Bee and started to drink some more of my energon.

"I say let's get out of here and let the scraplets keep the base!" Bulkhead said. "Evacuation is not an option. With the ground bridge down Arcee and Optimus will not be able to make it home, and perish." I whimpered and Ratchet looked to me then said, "I do not know how Sirius will be, knowing they didn't survive because we ran."

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko accused. "Miko you haven't seen what I scraplet can do, I have! They start with the juicy parts, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until nothing's left, not even your optics." Bulk' retorted and I made a high pitched, scared squeal. "Bulkhead! You are scaring Sirius!" Ratchet growled.

I whimpered and Ratchet bent down to me with 'Bee. I started to cry and Ratchet wiped the tears away and 'Bee said, _"We'll get them back."_ I nodded and he patted my helm and they stood back up. "Let us help. We're not made of metal." Raf said. "Normally I think of your fleshiness as a disadvantage, but in this circumstance it would lead as an advantage… very well." Ratchet stated.

"Okay, one human per 'bot. Miko and Raf will go with 'Bee and bulkhead while I stay with Ratchet while he fixes the bridge and Lila will guard Sirius." Jack stated. I covered myself with the blanket so the scraplets wouldn't be able to see me. 'Bee, Bulk', Miko, and Raf walked out as Ratchet walked to the control system computer chip holder in the floor.

I sat there for 7 minutes until I heard Jack and Lila say, "They can fly! You never said they could fly!" I covered myself up as I saw the scraplets and peaked out barely and lightly whined when I saw Ratchet being ate at. Unconsciously, my blasters activated and I started to shoot from my blanket at the scraplets and hit a lot.

"Jack! Fire extinguisher!" Ratchet stated and Jack picked it up and started to spray Ratchet. The scraplets dropped dead. I crawled out when the scraplets were all on the floor and to Ratchet. "Ratchet." I murmured and I held onto him. I screamed when I felt chewing and Jack quickly sprayed me. The scraplet dropped dead.

"Ratchet! Get out the medical kit. We're leaking energon like… whoa!" I scrambled back to my shelter and covered up when I heard the sound of scraplets flying. I covered my optics when I saw them go to the others.

I peeked out and started to shoot at the scraplets and hit a lot of them. The scraplets were soon dead and I came out of hiding. I screamed when I was chased by scraplets and ran, as best as I could since one of my legs wouldn't work because a scraplet snapped my cable, and latched onto Ratchet. Jack and Bulk' killed them.

I whimpered when I realized I had been surrounded by scraplets while I was in hiding. Jack asked, "Is that it?" We heard grinding as we leaned against the wall and Ratchet said, "Hardly, those were just scouts." 'Bee dropped his helm and said, _"I don't like being a scout anymore!"_ "They know we're here." Ratchet said.

I held onto him as he said this. "Can we do anything to help?" Raf asked. Ratchet started to ponder and said, "If the ground bridge is down… think Ratchet, think! Ah! Then there must be a leak in the energon fuel line!" "Where do we find it?" Raf asked and Jack said, "And how do we fix it?" Ratchet started to explain and they walked out.

"If…" Bulk' looked at me before he continued then said, "When… we get the ground bridge running, we let are guys in and send the scraplets out." "But we must send the scraplets out first. If Optimus and Arcee come in the scraplets will have no reason to leave. Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat. We need bait." Ratchet supplied.

The humans came in saying, "Ground bridge fixed!" "Start her up!" Miko shouted. Ratchet got up and turned it on. He then fell. I whimpered and got to his side. I heard the scraplets and one bit me. I shot it dead. "Bait huh?" Bulk' asked himself as he looked at me and got up. He walked to the ground bridge as the scraplets came in.

"Hey! Over here! You want some, come and get it!" Bulk' called as he waved and Ratchet covered me and 'Bee as Bulk' ran through. I could see the scraplets follow Bulk' through the bridge. I heard the flying sound stop. Ratchet uncovered 'Bee and me.

We watched as Optimus, Arcee, and Bulk' walked in. Ratchet started up and he and Bulk' got 'Bee on a medical berth. He first treated himself so he could fix the others, but just enough to function. He treated Optimus and Arcee then told Raf, Miko, and Jack how to help 'Bee, Bulk' and watch the rates of Arcee and Optimus.

Ratchet then got up and walked to me. He gently picked me up and I buried my helm in his chassis. He sat down and started to patch me up. When Ratchet finished I reached out to Optimus. He gently took me and I whirled, _"I was scared."_ "It's alright." He replied. He looked to Ratchet and said, "You should get some rest yourself, Ratchet. You saved a lot of lives today."

Ratchet smiled and said, "It wasn't all my doing. We're just lucky this infestation happened… on a Saturday." Miko suddenly screamed and Raf and Jack got in front of her and said, "Scraplet?" "SPIDER! Is it on me, ah, ah! Get it off!" Miko said. "Uh, did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulk' asked.

Optimus sat me down and I wandered to his room. I screamed and ran back to the main room. I ran to Optimus and buried my helm in his leg and whimpered. "What is wrong?" he asked and Ratchet said, "She's been attacked." I looked down to see new wounds.

Scraplets came in and I cowered down. "Those are different, they attack only sparklings." Bulk' said and I wailed. Everyone stood in front of me and Optimus said, "No scraplet gets past." I was so scared that I couldn't move.

I suddenly glowed. I walked to Optimus's side after the glow stopped, no one had seen. I activated my blasters and shot at the scraplets and hit them directly. They were soon no more. I deactivated my blasters and held onto Optimus. Everyone was looking at me.

Skylark, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and Smokescreen suddenly came in and jumped as they transformed. Ratchet picked me up and fixed me up again. I smiled and thanked him then held Optimus's servo. He looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back.

It had been 7 days since the scraplet infestation and I was currently in my room I shared with my daddy and me and Raf were building a human, Cybertronian sized computer system. I had gotten bored and wanted to play my games. Also lately, Ratchet volunteered to be my grandpa, which I accepted happily.

We finished and I turned it on. I typed in the password and cheered when it worked. All my files came up and I jumped around. Raf laughed. I stopped and said, "Hey, you've gotten to play on your computer, now I get to play on mine." Raf smiled and nodded. I looked at the door when it opened. "We got it to work, Daddy." I said and Optimus smiled and nodded.

He patted my helm and I said, "I'm going for a run." Optimus nodded and said, "Just stay close to base." I nodded and walked out. I transformed to a wolf and ran off. I wasn't just going for a run. I ran and ran until the 'cons finally came up. I transformed and held up my servos and said, "I surrender, to lord Megatron."

I hated saying "lord Megatron." But I had to in order to be taken away. Lucky me no one knew I was doing this. The only reason I am is so I could get the star saber and forge. They took me to the Nemesis and Megatron quickly contacted the Autobots and told them they had me. I just rolled my optics and thought, 'Yeah, not for long.'


	4. Chapter 4

Cybertron?! 4

Escape and revival

My point of view

I was thrown in front of Megatron by Soundwave. I had been a captive for 3 days. I stood up and glared at the warlord. "You shall treat me with respect!" he hollered and hit me. I fell to the ground. The Autobots were seeing the whole thing, which made me smile to myself. I stood up again and looked around cautiously. I started to walk off. "Get back here!" Megatron said and I continued to walk.

_**Superhero (listen to transformers prime beast hunters music video Optimus Prime tribute)**_ started to play from my speakers. My pedes hit the ground with the beat. "I said, get back here!" Megatron said and I turned to him.

I walked to him, my arms swaying back and forward beside me and pedes hitting the ground with the beat again. "That's a start." He growled. I smiled and kept going to him and he watched me. I started to run, my pedes still hitting the ground to the beat. My smile grew wider. I transformed and still ran at him.

I jumped into the air and flipped over his helm as I transformed back. I grabbed it and as I landed, threw Megatron over my helm as I said, "MEGATRON, BE GONE!" I slowly stood up and looked at the 'bots. I nodded as I looked at them, smiling happily. I was puny on Megatron, only to his knee, but could still throw him. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!

All the Decepticons looked at me. I walked to the door as Megatron shook his helm. All the Decepticons watched me as the song restarted. "Don't just stand there, get her!" Megatron ordered and Soundwave transformed and sped to me.

The Autobots were watching from the Nemesis cameras I had a feeling as well as the live feed. I bent down and scanned Soundwave as he flew over me. I transformed and flew off. I flipped and twisted from the shots. I turned around a corner and transformed. I then ran into a room. I listened as Soundwave and Decepticons ran past.

I looked at the camera, my face now covered with a mask. I looked exactly like Soundwave. I put my servo to my mask and it contracted. I smiled then put the mask back down. I walked forward and looked around. I saw what she was looking for, the forge and star saber.

I picked them up and put them on my back. The door slid open and I looked to see a seeker, unable to finish my collecting. "Soundwave, you are supposed to be looking for the enemy." It said. I walked forward and offlined the seeker with one blow of my fist. I snickered; just thinking about the looks at base.

base, third person

Everyone looked at the screen then Optimus. He looked at everyone then they all turned to the screen. Sirius grabbed the star saber and forge and put them to her back. The door slid open and Sirius turned to it to see a seeker.

"Soundwave, you are supposed to be searching for the enemy." The seeker said. Sirius started to walk forward and offlined the seeker with one blow of her fist. Everyone turned to Optimus again and he just stared at the screen.

Nemesis, my point of view

I walked out to be met with more seekers in the halls. I walked right past. I looked around cautiously for Soundwave. My speakers started to play _**superhero**_ again and I ran off. I looked around and ran into Knock Out. "Soundwave!" he complained. I transformed and put up my fists. "Ah, the prisoner." Knock Out grinned evilly and said, "Aren't you a pretty one."

My optics went dark and I growled lowly and deadly. I punched Knock Out repeatedly then punched him one last time. He flew back and broke through the wall. Knock Out was way bigger than me, but I was stronger. I growled then scanned him. I grew to his height and retrieved the phase shifter from his wrist. I turned it on and started to run through the walls.

I ran helm on with Breakdown and he said, "Knock Out! What's gotten into you?!" I transformed once more and Breakdown smiled and said, "Bring it." He activated his hammers and started to lash out. I spun from them every time. "Hold. Still." Breakdown growled. I stood still. Breakdown ran at me and I bent down and he tripped over my pede and flew over me as I slid forward.

I stood up and looked at Breakdown; he was out cold and through a wall. I scanned him then walked on, once again looking at the camera and nodding. "Breakdown, you idiot! You are supposed to be looking for the prisoner!" I heard Starscream say. I turned to him. I transformed and put up my fists.

"Ha." Is all Starscream said and shot a missile at me. I jumped over it and kicked Starscream in the face plates, causing him to fly through 6 walls. I scanned him before running down the halls. I ran up to the landing way to see Megatron and Decepticons up there.

"Starscream! Have you found the prisoner?!" Megatron roared. "No my lord… I am the prisoner." I said as I transformed. Megatron roared and charged at me. I ran at him. Starscream came up at that time. I glanced back as he shot the missile at me.

I jumped up, pushed off of Megatron's helm, and ran forward as Megatron got hit with the missile. Soundwave got in front of me and I looked back and scanned Megatron as the song restarted. I turned to Soundwave and shot at him and he flew back. I transformed back to my formal self and ran on. I ran straight for the edge.

Seekers and drones got in front of me and I took out the star saber. I skidded to a stop. "Ha! The star saber only works for Primes, weakling femme!" Megatron roared. I turned to him. The star saber started to glow as I held it back. I ran forward. I spun around then cast a beam of light out of the star saber and it hit Megatron and he flew back.

I turned to the barricade and did the same to them. I put up the star saber and ran off the edge. I turned the phase shifter back on and flipped into the Nemesis before I past it. I ran through the walls and into the storage facility. I grabbed the spark extractor, apex armor, the 4 keys, and immobilizer. I turned when the door opened to see the predacon, unable to grab the last thing.

I scanned him and roared. I shot fire at him and he ducked. I ran through him and down the halls. I skidded around a corner just before flames hit me. I ran back onto the platform and skidded to a stop when I saw Ratchet. I ran forward and Ratchet shook his helm and stared wide opticed.

Ratchet's optics grew wider as I ran at him, probably thinking I was the predacon. I grabbed him in my jaws and flew off the landing way. I flew down and said, without dropping Ratchet, "Hey Ratchet." "Sirius?!" Ratchet screamed as he looked at me upside down from his bounds.

"Yep?" Ratchet shook his helm in astonishment and I snickered. I flipped Ratchet onto my back and undid the bounds. "Mind holding these?" I asked as I motioned to the relics on my back and Ratchet grabbed them. "You are so going to hate me." I said and flew back into the Nemesis. I went straight into the storage. "Now, where was it?" I asked myself.

Then I saw it, the energon probe. "I've had enough of this thing." I said and grabbed it. I then flew out and down to the ground. I turned the phase shifter back on when shots were fired. "Hold on Ratchet." I warned and flew into the ground and disappeared. I waited a few minutes then walked out the side of the cliff.

"Could you contact base?" I asked and Ratchet nodded, half in the world and half out, I could tell by how he nodded. "Guys, we could use a bridge." Ratchet said and one opened up. I trotted through, the song still playing.

Base, third person

"She just…" Ultra Magnus couldn't finish, too astonished. Sirius had taken on Knock Out, Breakdown, Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, and the predacon and had won every time. "Guys, we could use a bridge." Ratchet's voice came over the comm. link and Optimus quickly activated the bridge. Everyone turned to the bridge.

My point of view

Everyone stared as I trotted in with Ratchet on my back and relics held. Ratchet slid off and I transformed to my normal self. I ran to Optimus and said, "I missed you, Daddy." Optimus picked me up and said, "I missed you, too." _**Hall of fame**_ suddenly played and everyone smiled and congratulated me. I smiled then said, "I got everyone a gift."

Everyone looked at me and I took out the keys. June suddenly drove in with the humans. "The keys." Arcee said stunned. "They'll revive Cybertron is what I heard on the Nemesis. That's why I grabbed them." I supplied. I took off the phase shifter and held it out to Smokescreen. "I got it from Knock Out. But more like stole it back." I supplied. No one but me had noticed the humans.

I walked out with the rest of the relics and put them in their separate facilities after handing the star saber to Daddy. I walked back to see Ratchet explaining the keys to the humans. "You mean Cybertron will be revived and you can go home?" Lila asked and Ratchet nodded happily.

"Sheesh Grandsire, I didn't know you hated it here so much." I said as I jumped onto Ratchet's back. Everyone looked at me confused and I said, "Daddy said Ratchet was going to be my grandsire, grandpa in human terms."

"Is Sirius going with you, to Cybertron I mean?" Lila asked and Optimus said, "She wouldn't be left behind." "I'm going to Cybertron?!" I asked excitedly and Optimus nodded. I held onto Ratchet tighter and he chuckled.

Optimus smiled. "So, we won't see Sirius again?" Raf asked and I looked to him. Realization crossed my mind and I whined. "Couldn't we find a way for them to come see us?" I asked and Ratchet said, "There is air on Cybertron. The Decepticons don't know it though." "The Decepticons are stupid." I said as I looked into Ratchet's optics upside down, bent over his helm.

"Indeed." Ratchet agreed. I squealed when Ratchet picked me up and held me by my legs. He threw me up into the air and caught me right side up and facing him. I hugged him and he chuckled and hugged back. "So humans could live on Cybertron?" I asked after I pulled away and Ratchet nodded.

"I want to help restore Cybertron." I said and continued. "I've got predacon coding. I can transform into one at any time…" "Because you scanned one. I never knew that was possible." Ratchet said. I nodded. "I could distract the predacon until I'm needed." I finished. "How did you get captured anyways?" Bulk' asked.

"That part's easy, I surrendered. I had to get onto the Nemesis to get some things and I knew how to go about my ways." I said. "But how did Grandsire get there?" I asked. "He got caught." Smokescreen said and snickered. I growled at him.

"I have a feeling you saw me fighting, so don't even get on my bad side." I warned. Everyone nodded. "It was like a true wrecker." Wheeljack said and Ultra Magnus said, "But calm like a Prime." "And you used the star saber, how?" Arcee stated.

"I don't know, maybe it knew I was Daddy's sparkling." I said. "But then there's the fact that I did all this with precision, like Grandsire does when he does surgery." I stated and pointed at Ratchet. "Many different traits from many different people." Optimus stated.

"And my technology streak comes from Raf, with my music streak coming from Miko." I said and pointed to them from Ratchet's arms. Optimus chuckled and nodded. "My nursing from June and Ratchet and my caring from Jack and Lila." I said and pointed at them.

"My playfulness from 'Bee and Smokescreen, and my wrecker skills from Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead. My leadership from Daddy, and agile fighting from Arcee. My sternness from Daddy and Ultra Magnus. And my government issues from Fowler." I said and pointed at everyone.

"Wait, you have government issues?" Fowler asked and I froze up. "Youngest special agent of the united states government!" I said proudly. "They kind of assigned me here the day I got caught up in a fight between Daddy and Megatron." I stated and everyone laughed.

I smiled and said, "I just can't help getting into trouble." Everyone laughed more. I smiled and hopped out of Ratchet's arms. I was now 15 feet tall, but still puny. I was just above Arcee's waist, up to Bumblebee's now.

"When are we going to go save Cybertron?" I blurted and everyone looked at me. "What's the rush?" Fowler asked. "I want to see what it will look like and did." I replied. "I've heard about it from all of you Autobots, I want to see it for myself." I stated. I put my servos on my hips and looked at everyone questioningly.

"Better not keep the young one waiting." Optimus said and picked me up and I squealed as he put me over his shoulder. He walked down the hall and everyone followed, humans in servo. Ratchet was right behind me and Optimus and I held my servo out. He gently took it in his and rescued me from my father's grasp.

Optimus glanced back and shook his helm when he saw me holding Grandsire's servo and walking beside him. We all walked into a sector, Ratchet grabbed the forge and I the keys, and Optimus came to me as I held the keys. He held the star saber out to me and I shook my helm and said, "I need to fight the predacon." Optimus nodded and put the star saber to his back.

Ratchet took out the portable ground/now space bridge too, control and activated the ground bridge to Cybertron. We all walked through, humans following, but uncertain. "Huh, Ratchet was right." Lila said and I shot her a glare.

"Where do we go?" Smokescreen asked and I walked in front of everyone. I took out the keys and put them together. "The rust desert." I said as the keys showed a map. "To the omega lock." I finished.

We started forward and walked for about 15 minutes until Decepticons showed up. I handed Ratchet the keys secretly and transformed to a predacon. I shot fire at the Decepticons and they exploded. I trotted in front of everyone. I shot down the drones and seekers as they appeared.

We got into sectors. Smokescreen and Arcee ran off to destroy most of the drones and seekers with the spark extractor, Daddy and Ultra Magnus went off to find the omega lock, 'Bee and Bulk' went off to find the omega lock in a different direction, and I stayed with Grandsire and the humans.

I waved my tail back and forward impatiently. I saw a blue light in the distance and enhanced my vision. "The spark extractor's been activated." I stated. Ratchet froze up then picked up the humans as he said, "Optimus and Ultra Magnus found the omega lock." Ratchet hopped onto my back so we could get there faster and I ran off.

I skidded to a stop and Ratchet slid off my back. 'Bee, Bulk', Arcee, and Smokescreen came up. "Hide the humans in case any Decepticons are coming." I warned. I transformed and 'Bee walked up to me with his key and said, _"You need to do this, you want to see Cybertron as it was."_ I smiled and thanked 'Bee.

I walked up to a key slot and pushed the key in. Arcee, Bulk', and Smokescreen did the same. A circular figure rose up from the ground around us. "The well of transformation." I murmured. There was a sudden charge and I looked to see Megatron.

"Autobots, surrender the keys." He growled. I turned from my key and started to walk up to Daddy. "The prisoner." He growled. Daddy took the star saber from his back and placed it in the ground. He looked to me and nodded.

I turned and ran as _**timber**_ played from my speakers, my pedes hitting the ground with the beat. "She is wise to run, but not in that direction, or any." I heard Megatron say and watched as seekers and drones came from every which way.

I smiled. Soundwave got in front of me and I scanned him as I sang. I jumped into the air and transformed. I zoomed around and headed for Knock Out. Soundwave started to shoot at me as he flew after me. I spun and twisted and flipped, dodging all the shots as I continued to sing. My own Lazerbeak detached from me and landed on Soundwave as I flew back and forward to the beat of the music.

Soundwave dropped to the ground. My Lazerbeak attached to me again and I transformed and landed on my pedes. I stood up straight and brought my arms to my sides from in front of me as I sang. I transformed back to my original form and ran at Knock Out, my pedes once again hitting the ground to the beat.

I saw Starscream come out and he shot a missile at my back while smiling evilly. I jumped into the air, pressed off of Knock Out's helm, and ran at Breakdown as Knock Out was hit with the missile. Breakdown brought out his hammer and started to lash out at me.

I spun, danced, and leaned from the blows as the song played. Breakdown ran at me and I ran at him. I bent down and slid forward. Breakdown tripped over my pede as I slid forward. I stood up to see Breakdown out cold.

I turned and ran at Starscream, my pedes once again hitting the ground to the beat. I smiled as he shot his last missile at me. I jumped over it and kicked Starscream in the face plates, causing him to fly back into the seekers. I stood up and looked at the predacon. I ran at him. I transformed to a predacon and shot fire at him. He was hit and flew back.

I skidded to a stop and looked at Megatron. I transformed and started to walk to him as the song restarted. I closed my optics and channeled my energy to my actions. I waited. I heard as pedesteps were behind me. I opened my optics and turned to see Primus behind me.

"The one who I have chosen, to be a new Prime, and the protector of Cybertron since born." He said then vanished… into me. What do you know, I was always a Cybertronian. I ran at Megatron. I jumped in the air and flipped over him. I grabbed his helm and as I landed, threw him as I yelled, "MEGATRON, BE GONE!" He tumbled over and over again on the ground.

I walked over to Optimus and he handed me the star saber as Insecticons came at us. I started to run with the star saber to my left side, it was glowing. My pedes hit the ground with the beat. I spun around and struck a beam of light from it and it hit the Insecticons, making them explode. I did this to the seekers and drones as well.

I looked at the team when all the Decepticons were in short term offline or completely offlined. I then noticed Skylark hadn't been with us since he went through the bridge. I was grabbed and I started to jump, trying to get out of Skylark's grasp. I lunged forward and landed on my back, Skylark below me.

I rolled forward and pointed the star saber at Skylark when he had released me. I glared at him and he stared at me. "You never were an Autobot." I hissed. "Indeed brute." He spat. "For I wasn't, I am Megatron's brother." He finished. I growled. I watched as his optics faded to red. "Activate the omega lock, before the Decepticons awaken." I said and heard shuffling.

I looked when a servo was placed on my shoulder to see Optimus. "Yes?" I asked. "Megatron! The sparkling is Optimus'!" I turned back to Skylark as I heard him say this. I turned to see Megatron chuckling as he got up. "Daddy, one must be done with, for the other to be stopped." I said. Optimus nodded. "I do not want to see this mech again, Daddy." I said as I looked to Skylark.

"Finish me off, if I can't have you." He growled and I did as he wished, destroying him. I brought the star saber out of Skylark's chassis and turned to Megatron. I then flew back, the star saber falling out of my hands. I hit the leg of the well with a great force. My vision was blurry, but I could make out Optimus using the star saber and beating the scrap out of Megatron.

Daddy suddenly put the star saber in the ground and had hand to hand combat with Megatron. My speakers suddenly played _**if I die young**_**. **I fought the urge to close my optics. I felt small hands on my servo and looked to see Raf, Miko, Lila, Jack, Agent Fowler, and June. Memories started to play.

"Promise you won't leave, Sirius." Rafael said and Sirius replied, "I won't. It seems funny that you look up to me, even though I'm younger."

"I was scared I had lost you." Raf whispered.

"Please, don't leave." Miko said as she clasped Sirius's hand.

"Sirius?" Lila asked and Sirius heard the sobs in her voice. "Please wake up, Sirius." Sirius heard the sobs in Jack's voice as well. "Come on Sirius, you can wake up." June whispered.

Optimus looked at Sirius and she looked back, the dark energon was infecting him as well as Sirius and Raf. Sirius smiled lightly and he smiled back. Fowler walked up and said, "I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Sirius!" Raf yelled as he ran in. Sirius smiled and latched onto the crying boy. He tried to pull away and Sirius whined. He held on tighter.

My optics were closed now. My optics shot open and I slowly got up. I stood up tall and started to slowly walk forward. I was going to see Cybertron as it once was, I was determined. My speakers started to play _**new divide**_. I saw Optimus was crying as he fought Megatron hand to hand, the star saber in the ground still.

I ran forward when Optimus was thrown from Megatron, my pedes hitting the ground with the beat. I started to punch and kick Megatron as I sang with the song. Megatron kept sliding back from the blows. I hit Megatron in the face plates and he flew back into a leg of the well.

I walked forward and growled, "I will not offline in this time, nor will my sire." Megatron got up and started to shoot at me. Smokescreen grabbed my wrist and the shots phased through me. He handed me the shifter and I put it on my wrist. The forge floated to me and came to my back. The apex armor placed in the center of my chassis, but didn't activate.

The keys glowed as they came to me, the omega lock still activated. They placed in slots on my arms. The song restarted. My whole frame glowed. The star saber flew to me and I placed it on my back beside the forge. I sang with the song. The immobilizer and energon probe placed in slots on my back. I ran at Megatron and kicked him in the chassis. He flew back and into a leg of the well and the well shook.

I stood there, 970 feet from the warlord. He got up and started at me. I took out the star saber as he took out the dark star saber. I ran at him. We struck sabers and his broke. Megatron backed up and I stayed still. He then ran at Optimus. My optics widened and I ran at him from the side. Before he got to Optimus, I struck a beam of light from the star saber.

The light hit Megatron and he flew back and hit a leg of the well. The song ended and I stood tall to see Megatron's optics closed. I slowly walked to him. I knelt down by him and felt his chassis, no pulse. I stood up and backed away weakly. I tripped and landed on my bottom. I put my servos to my face plates and started to cry. I shook as I cried.

"I didn't want to." I murmured. All the Decepticons started to stand as I looked up. They started to approach me and I held the star saber tightly. I got up as they came nearer. They circled me. Knock Out walked forward and I threatened to come to him. He kept coming. He stopped about 7 feet from me and bowed.

The other Decepticons did the same. I looked around confused. "You have slayed our old master, now you are our new." Knock Out said. They all stood up and I stood there frozen. Soundwave, the most loyal, stood among the Decepticons. I just stood there.

I felt a servo on my shoulder and looked to see Optimus. "Daddy." I whispered and he carefully picked me up. "First, let us finish what was started." He said to everyone and even the Decepticons nodded. Daddy walked to the omega lock controls and placed me on it. The keys came from me and floated into the holes.

I tapped the button and the well started to glow. The glow washed over all of Cybertron. _**New divide**_ started to play and I jumped off of the control panel and walked forward, the star saber on my back. I stood there and smiled, the keys placing back in the holes on my arm armor.

"Cybertron's beautiful." I whispered as Daddy walked up. "And you'll be able to live here." Grandsire said as he walked up. 'Bee came up and I held his servo. Arcee walked up and smiled down at me and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Cybertron?! 5  
arrivals

My point of view

All the humans suddenly ran up to me and hugged my pedes. I smiled and knelt down to them. Raf, Lila, Jack, and Miko were smiling the widest. I picked them all up and everyone walked forward. I looked around. The hall of records was across from the hall of science as it once was.

"That's how I and your sire met." Grandsire said. "We worked on opposite sides of the freeway." Daddy said. 'Bee came up and said, _"I never got to work."_ "Lucky you Bumblebee." I replied. Raf jumped into 'Bee's servo.

"You know, I built some of these buildings." Bulk' said. "Cool." I stated. I loved to build things. "I was the trainer for the samari want-a-bes." Wheeljack said and pointed to a building. I watched as the Decepticons deteriorated down separate roads. Miko hopped into Bulk's servos. "Do you think you could teach me, Wheeljack?" I asked and Wheeljack nodded and said, "If your sire will let me."

"She can do what she wishes; it is educational for her after all." Daddy said and I smiled. "I had worked there, in the hall of information." Ultra Magnus said and pointed to a building. "Was that like a school?" I asked and Ultra Magnus nodded. "Could I go to school?" I asked Optimus and he smiled and said, "I wouldn't want you to not know our culture." I smiled widely.

"I played with 'Bee all the time over there in the park." Smokescreen said then turned to me. "If it's alright with Optimus, I could take you there to play." Jack hopped into Smokescreen's servos as Lila hopped into Ultra Magnus'. Arcee then walked up to my side.

"You're going to be big." She said and I smiled and asked, "You think?" she nodded. "I worked for the girls' ninja fighting right over there." she said and bent down to me and pointed. "Would you teach me?" I asked and she nodded.

"You seem to want to learn a lot, Sirius." Optimus complimented. "I sure do. I want to know a lot of things and know how to protect myself." I stated. Optimus chuckled and said, "You defeated the Decepticon army and ended the war. You outsmarted everyone. I do believe you know how to protect yourself. And you did it all with limited weapons."

I smiled and said, "Neutralize as much of the enemy as you can, but if needed, destroy. And Grandsire said he would teach me more about Cybertronian biology." Optimus smiled and patted my helm. I giggled. "Hey, could I get put down?" I heard Fowler and remembered him and June. I stopped and bent down and they hopped off.

Before I bent back up, June said, "Sirius, I'm sorry for everything bad I ever did to you." "It's alright June." I replied and stood up. Arcee, Optimus, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and 'Bee were waiting for me. I ran up to them and smiled at them.

Ratchet suddenly froze then jumped into the air. I hopped onto his back as I asked, "What was that about, Grandsire?" "My family's coming back to Cybertron. They predict they'll be here in 7 earth minutes."

I clapped my servos and almost fell. Bulk', Miko, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Lila, June, and Fowler had gone to check out Cybertron, for some to see how different it was, and my closest friends stayed with me. "They are going to land by the well of Allsparks." Ratchet said and I cheered. We all started for the well of Allsparks.

"That reminds me, we must retrieve the Allspark so new life can form on Cybertron." Optimus stated. We walked to the well to see 7 ships. "That's a big family." I said and Ratchet chuckled and said, "There is only one ship that has my family, Sirius." "Oops." I replied.

I slid from Ratchet's back and ran up to Daddy's front. Ratchet walked up beside us and Arcee was on the opposite side. "Lidia!" Arcee suddenly hollered and ran forward. "Who's Lidia?" I asked. "Arcee's twin, she is the pink and green femme." Optimus supplied. Optimus then stiffened.

"Your family?" I asked and he looked down at me. Smokescreen and 'Bee were now next to us as well as Ratchet. We walked forward as Optimus lifted me up onto his shoulders. The new comers all looked to us and all yelled, "Optimus!" they all ran forward and started to talk at once and I giggled.

"Who's this little one?" a femme voice asked and I felt as I was lifted off of Optimus's shoulders. Optimus held me out to the femme and said, "Sirius, she is my adopted sparkling." The femme took me and said, "She's cute." "She ended the war and destroyed Megatron, Asterine." Ratchet said. "Is that so, Daddy?" Asterine asked, she was shiny purple, purple, and pink.

Ratchet nodded. "Optimus offered for me to be her Grandsire, which I took the offer." Ratchet said as he took me. "Then that makes her my niece." Asterine said. She tickled me and I giggled. "She seems harmless." Another femme said. She looked to Optimus and said, "Are you sure she defeated the warlord, brother?"

Daddy nodded. "The Decepticons even want her to be their master." Smokescreen said. The femme walked up to me and said, "Hello Sirius, I'm Artemis, my annoying brother's sister." "I take that as offensive." I said and crossed my arms and glared at Artemis, she was purple and white. She smiled and said as she turned to Daddy, "We'll get along." Ratchet sat me down as 2 mechs and a femme came forward to 'Bee.

"Hey little brother! How you doing?" the mechs said together. I walked to 'Bee and asked, "Who are they, Bubba?" 'Bee sat Raf in my servos, who climbed up to my shoulder, as he said, _"These are my brothers Beetle and Hornet and this is my sister Dragonfly, Sirius."_ "Wait; did she just call you bubba?" Dragonfly, the shiny purple, green, and blue femme asked and 'Bee nodded.

"We go another sister?!" the three shouted and 'Bee nodded as he said, _"Optimus adopted me."_ "And that means your brothers and sister too." Optimus said as he walked over. Beetle was mostly black with a little white and Hornet was mostly yellow with a little blue. Smokescreen suddenly ran forward yelling, "Blindsight! Deafnight! Singsqueal!" I watched as Smokescreen ran to 2 femmes and a mech.

He drug them over to me after a big hug and said, "This is Sirius! She defeated the 'cons and slayed Megatron! Sirius, this is Blindsight, Deafnight, and Singsqueal! They're my brother and sisters!" Smokescreen seemed so excited and I shook his siblings' servos.

"Is what our big brother says true?" they asked and I nodded. "He seems to look up to you and it's funny considering that you're younger." Singsqueal said, she was yellow, blue, and brown. They were the first to notice my armor and tools. "The forge, star saber, and the omega lock keys, phase shifter, and apex armor." they said and I smiled and nodded. Blindsight was white and blue and Deafnight was teal and black.

Everyone turned to me then. Someone tickled me and I squealed and turned to see Arcee's sister Lidia. "Arcee told me she was your volunteered carrier." She said and I nodded while smiling. "Then I'm your aunt." She said.

Lidia then launched me into the air. I laughed and Ratchet caught me. I checked to see Raf was okay and he was laughing. "I was going to catch her." Lidia said and Ratchet smiled at me and I giggled. "You can never be sure." He said and I put my helm to his and he smiled at me.

A woman with a small sparkling came up and said, "Hello Sirius. I'm Ratchet's spark-mate, Zephenine. This is my son, Shadowsteel." I smiled and waved. Ratchet turned to her and I turned to where I could see her. "From the 5 minutes this mob has been here I've heard a lot about you." She said and Ratchet sat me down as Shadowsteel was sat down.

Shadowsteel was silver, black, and white as Zephenine was blue, brown, and pink. Shadowsteel was 17 feet some inches. He was definitely older. "Could you teach me to fight?" he asked and I smiled and said, "If I have permission. I think time will tell when I can if I do have permission." "She sounds so much like Optimus." I heard Zephenine say.

Daddy walked up and picked me up and said, "I would like you to meet someone, Sirius." "I've met a lot of people already so, why not?" I replied and everyone laughed. I smiled. Optimus put me on his shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Who are we meeting?" I asked. "Do you remember that mech I took you to?" "Yep." "He would like to see you… and his true designation is Alpha Trion." "Oops, I called him Geezer." I replied and Optimus chuckled. "We're also meeting my sire and carrier." Daddy said and I clapped my servos.

We walked up to 2 mechs and a femme. The tallest one walked forward, he was Geezer… er… Alpha Trion. "So this is the one you had brought to me?" Optimus nodded. Raf had been on my shoulder since 'Bee had put him in my servos.

"And the human is the other?" he asked and I nodded. He held his servos out and Optimus handed me and Raf to him. "Do you remember those symbols?" he asked and I nodded. "And I didn't show them to anyone like you asked." I said.

"Good. I put them in the order I showed you because it would read; you Sirius, soon to be Sirius Pax then Solus Prime, shall defeat Megatronus, who will be known as Megatron during the civil war." Alpha Trion told me. "How did you know?" Raf beat me to the point. Alpha Trion looked at Raf then said, "Her expression."

"That just confused me." I said. Alpha Trion chuckled then said, "How you acted, how you read Cybertronian, even how you cared for Rafael." "Alpha Trion! Let us see our grandsparkling!" I heard a whiny femme voice and looked over Alpha Trion's shoulder. Raf jumped into Optimus's servo. "Indeed Artemisia." Alpha Trion stated.

He turned and handed me to the femme that was my grandcarrier. "Hello Grandcarrier." I greeted. "She's just like Optimus." The femme said, she was pink and silver. I looked at sire to see him smiling and blushing a little. I giggled when I saw it.

Artemisia handed me to my grandsire. "Hello Grandsire." I greeted. "She _is_ like Orion." He stated and tossed me into the air. He caught me and I giggled. Grandsire was silver, yellow, and orange. "Be careful Canis, she has the star saber on her back and I do not want you to get hurt." Optimus spoke up.

"So, who'd you spark?" Grandcarrier asked and I snickered as Optimus's face plates went red. "I adopted her, Carrier." Is all he said and Grandsire said, "When will you get a femme?" "When I find one I know will care for Sirius." Optimus replied. "Child, I hear you have Bumblebee, Hornet, Dragonfly, and Beetle as well. You must think about them as well." Grandcarrier scolded.

"But I do carrier! They are the same but different genders and ages!" Optimus complained. I giggled as I heard his voice pitch rise. "You think that's funny do you?" Optimus asked and swept me out of Grandsire's servos and tossed me into the air. I squealed as Optimus caught me.

He held me close and I held onto him. He sat me down and I smiled up at him. We walked back to everyone to see that the other Team Prime members had come to meet the new comers. I looked at Raf who was on Optimus' shoulder. 'Bee ran up and swept Raf up and into his servos. I giggled.

Alpha Trion walked up to my side and said to me, "Sirius, we are making a hall of inspiration, to honor all the Cybertronians that have done us good. You shall be at the main entrance, for you are the one who not only ended the war, but brought back Cybertron." My optics lit up and I nodded and said, "Thank you sir."

Alpha Trion patted my helm and we walked down the road. Alpha Trion went down a road and I carefully walked to the well of transformation. I walked to the still body of Megatron. I started to drag him away. I was small, but drug him all the way to the center of the rust desert. I lay him down then took out the forge.

It had full power. I put it above Megatron's spark then brought it over my helm. I struck it down and power surged from the forge and into Megatron. He awakened. He slowly stood up and looked around. "Hello Megatronus." I said, trying to confuse him and make him think the war never happened.

Megatron looked to me and said, "Hello Sirius. It has been a long time since I have seen you." I then remembered that I had seen a mech that had looked exactly like him when I and Raf had come to Cybertron on accident. Megatron held his servo out and I took it as I put the forge to my back.

We walked to the well of Allsparks and Megatron looked around uncertain. I drug him forward. Everyone turned to us and stared. I brought Megatron up to Daddy and said, "I found Megatronus, Daddy." Optimus looked to Megatron then me. "Hello Orion. It has been a long time." Megatron greeted and extended his other servo as I held his left servo.

Daddy shook it. I smiled happily as Daddy looked at me. "Could you explain later how you found Megatronus?" he asked and I nodded. I smiled up at Megatronus and he smiled down at me. "It seems I have forgotten my way around. Could you show me, Sirius?" Megatronus asked and I nodded happily.

I walked off with Megatronus and told him the places. I shuttered when I saw th mating pit/fighting pit. "Is everything alright?" Megatronus asked and I nodded and led him on. We came to the rust desert and I pointed at the omega lock and well and said, "That's the omega lock with the well activated."

"Sirius, I still know. You slayed my brother, then me." Megatronus stated and I looked up at him. "I didn't want to." I stated and turned my helm down. "You were just protecting your sire and yourself. I understand fully." Megatronus replied and patted my helm. I looked up at him and smiled. "I know you shuttered for a reason." He said and I nodded.

"Your brother, he threw me into the organic pile and made me fight. Ratchet saved me from the lizard, but one of your brothers' robots came out and attacked me. It was frag driven." I stated and Megatronus nodded and said, "My brother… was evil before me. He was my twin, but loved to be evil to creatures from other worlds.

"I did not realize that is why you slayed my brother. But now that I know, I forgive you." I smiled and said, "Thank you Megatronus." Megatronus chuckled and patted my helm. "Let us go and find your sire." Megatronus stated and I nodded. I looked into Megatronus's optics and said, "Your optics are blue now."

Megatronus chuckled and said, "They used to be before the war as well. How is it that you got to Cybertron?" I started to explain and we past Decepticons and they all hollered, "Lord Megatron!" Megatronus put up his servo and motioned to me. "Sirius is your leader. She shall lead you to peace, and for I am Megatronus again." He stated.

I smiled and Megatronus pulled me to his side and we walked again. We walked to a building and Megatronus led me around back. 'Bee, Hornet, Dragonfly, and Beetle were playing with Smokescreen, Singsqueal, Blindsight, Daddy, and Deafnight.

We walked forward and Daddy looked up. He got hit in the helm with the ball and I giggled as Megatronus laughed. I screamed and ducked as Daddy threw the ball and it hit Megatronus in the face plates.

I looked at Megatronus and giggled. Megatronus picked up the ball and looked at it. He then laughed and threw it at Daddy. Daddy got nailed and I laughed. "You think that's funny?" he asked and I laughed at his higher pitched voice. "Get Megatronus for me." Daddy said and tossed the ball to Smokescreen and I saw that everyone else had a ball. Megatronus screamed as he was hit and I laughed.

I clapped my servos and squealed when Daddy swept me up. He kissed my forehelm and I smiled and hugged him as I purred, "Daddy." He chuckled and said, "We reveal to the humans in a week. You shall be up front and center. The humans shall thank you for ending the invisible war. They shall also know you used to be a human."

I smiled and hugged Daddy again. "Daddy." "Yes darling?" he was taking me inside for he had seen me yawn. "I never had a daddy before you." I said and held Daddy tighter. "Don't worry about the past, but look to the future." Daddy said and I smiled and said, "Okay Daddy."

"Hey Sirius." I heard Grandsire's voice and squealed as he tickled me. I turned to Ratchet and said, "Ratchy!" he looked at me surprised and I lunged at him. He hollered and I giggled and held onto him. He laughed and held me.

I saw Zephenine and waved. She smiled and waved back. Shadowsteel ran up and I waved down at him and he smiled up at me. Asterine came up and brushed my cheek and I giggled. Ratchet handed me to Daddy and he took me to a berth room. "It's all yours." He said and I clapped and stated, "Thank you Daddy."

Daddy patted my helm then said, "Get some recharge, you'll need it." I nodded and quickly lay down. I took the blanket from a compartment in my armor and covered up with it, all my tools on me still so I took them off. Daddy chuckled and kissed my forehelm then walked out. I smiled and closed my optics. I felt 4 figures next to me and looked down and smiled when I saw Miko, Raf, Lila, and Jack.

I closed my optics again and fell into a peaceful recharge.

Ratchet's point of view

Optimus had needed to get the Allspark so he asked of me to watch Sirius. I went to check on her to find Raf, Miko, Jack, and Lila lying beside her. I saw that my old blanket was covering Sirius up. I smiled and quietly walked forward. I gently kissed Sirius's forehelm then started to walk out.

I turned to her to see her smiling in her recharge. I chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind me so Sirius wouldn't have to wake up to any sound. I bumped into someone and saw Megatronus in front of me. "I am sorry, Megatronus." Megatronus nodded and asked, "How is Sirius?" "Peacefully recharging." I stated.

"Lighten up Ratchet; I'm not going to hurt anyone. I absolutely care for Sirius, I promise." Megatronus stated then looked uncertain. "May I… may I see her?" he questioned. I thought then nodded. I led Megatronus to the room and he silently walked in. I watched as he knelt down beside Sirius's berth.

I got scared when he reached out to her. I loosened up when he just gently brushed her cheek plate. She whirled in her sleep and I chuckled. Megatronus jumped then turned to me. I waved at him and he turned back to Sirius. He gently patted her helm then walked to me.

He nodded to me and I watched as he left. I looked over Sirius to make sure she was right and nodded then walked out.


End file.
